


until the sun makes the hills its grave

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, dan is worried, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phil is smol, they are v cute and cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>irrelevant mini-fic about phan sleeping together (not in /that/ way, god, get your mind out of the gutter).</p><p>title taken from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGb6KYJ3qpA">'semi-automatic'</a> by twenty one pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the sun makes the hills its grave

When Dan woke up he was surprised. Not because there were arms wrapping around his bare chest, but because it was these cold hands that had pulled him from sleep rather than the light streaming through the open bedroom door. He must have slept through the creak of the door being pushed open, and the squeak of that one floorboard that Phil never remembered to avoid, and the dip of the bed which had caused him to slide several centimetres closer into the middle.

“Phil?” he groaned in what he hoped was a coherent voice, although his sleep-addled brain couldn’t seem to remember how to form his mouth around much more than a _murmph_ sound. Phil didn’t respond, which made Dan consider the possibility that he hadn’t actually spoken at all. But then the sound of Phil sniffling quietly, followed by him burrowing his head against Dan’s back woke him right up.

“Phil, hey, what’s wrong?” Dan flipped himself around so he could see Phil’s face. He brushed aside a stray hair from Phil’s fringe and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Come on, talk to me. I need to know what’s happened.” The familiar anxiety gripped Dan’s chest that he always felt whenever Phil wouldn’t pick up the phone, or accidentally sliced his finger while making lunch, or got too excited to remember to pay attention when he was crossing the road.

“They never stop.” Phil huddled against Dan’s chest and closed a fist around Dan’s arm, as though afraid he’d try to pull away. “They never ever stop.”

“Oh Phil,” Dan murmured, instinctively tugging Phil closer and breathing into his hair. He tried not to cry at the thought of Phil waking up scared and alone. He hated the idea that sometimes Phil wouldn’t tell Dan about the nightmares and instead curled up in the dark, willing himself into a dreamless sleep so that he wouldn’t have to face the terrors of the silent room but dreading everything that awaited when his eyelids finally closed. It must have been really bad if he’d come all the way to Dan’s room.

Dan had never wanted to hear about whatever it was that traumatised Phil into a sudden, panicked awakening, but he always offered to talk anyway. Phil avoided the subject, as he always did, and Dan tried not to worry about what could be so awful. He told himself he didn’t want to know anyway, but he couldn’t shake the thought that maybe if he knew he’d be able to help somehow.

“Can I just sleep here tonight?” Phil sounded so timid and lost and Dan wanted to punch what it was that had done this to him, but it’s a little difficult to punch figments of someone else’s imagination, so he settled for kissing Phil’s forehead instead.

“Of course. You know you don’t need to ask that. You can always sleep here.”

Phil was always extra touchy after nightmares and Dan wasn’t one to turn down cuddles, but he wished they didn’t have to come at the expense of Phil’s comfort. They did cuddle, like Dan knew they would, and Phil did cry a little, like Dan knew he would. It hurt that this was habit enough that Dan could predict every second. Phil needed someone who knew how to help and it scared Dan that he wasn’t that person.

“All you need to do is be here. It’s easier when I’m with you.” It was so wrong that Phil was the one comforting Dan and not the other way around, but Dan still hadn’t figured how to do more than wrap his arms around Phil and hum a barely vocal ghost tune to remind Phil he wasn’t as alone as he felt.

“You’ll be fine in the morning. You always are.” Dan held Phil close, rubbing a thumb absently across his spine, until he felt the other’s breathing regulate and his grip on Dan’s bicep relax. The anxiety in Dan’s chest subsided and he let himself slip gently into the edges of sleep, secure in the knowledge that Phil would be okay. He always was.

 

_I will be saved for one whole day, until the sun makes the hills its grave._


End file.
